This invention relates to a multi-purpose agricultural implement. More particularly, the invention relates to an agricultural implement for use as a device for cutting roots of weeds just below the surface of the ground and simultaneously therewith pulverizing the upper crust of the earth; furrowing for seeding or fertilizing; and, covering the furrows.
Agricultural implements of various kinds are known for use in manual operations for working the soil, cutting weeds and their roots beneath the surface of the ground, pulverizing the upper crust of the earth for planting of weeds, furrowing the pulverized crust for planting of seeds, and hoeing or covering the planted seeds or fertilizer. Furthermore, various kinds of agricultural implements have been used which accomplish a combination of these agricultural operations. However, a single implement which is simply constructed and economical for purchase by the average homeowner who desires to have his own garden spot which is useful for weeding, pulverizing the upper crust of the earth, furrowing, and covering the furrows is not known.